14 Day
by Uchiha City
Summary: Tak cukup satu atau dua hari mengenal arti kehangatan cinta. Butuh 14 hari baru menyadari arti jatuh cinta setelah benang merah putus!


**Naruto @ Masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sakura...dia mantan kekasihku._

Mendengar pengakuannya membuat Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh dan...

 **Plakk!**

Ino menampar pipi kiri pemuda bernama Sai. Ternyata ia kesal bukan main.

"Jadi, selama ini yang membuat Sakura menangis terus hampir tiap hari itu kau, hah?" Bahkan suara Ino naik satu oktaf.

Namun Sai tetap tenang. Ia menatap gadis didepannya. "Dia menangis karena dilanda gelisah harus memilih aku atau Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke bersaing mendapatkan Sakura, aku berjuang keras hingga rela menjadi Designer demi dia. Entah kenapa aku merasa yakin kalau Sakura akan memilihku. Tapi kenyataannya aku sudah kalah sejak awal," Ujar Sai.

"Tetap saja aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, aku hampir gila rasanya!"

"Lagipula dia sudah bahagia. Itu cukup bagimu yang tidak mengerti arti kehangatan cinta dari seseorang, bukan. Aku merasakan itu dari Sakura, tapi dia lebih nyaman bersama Sasuke. Apalagi, hah?!" Emosi Sai tiba-tiba meledak.

Setelah itu ia membalikkan badan. "Benar, tamparanmu aku hargai sebagai balas dendammu sebagai sahabatnya." Kemudian Sai pergi tanpa babibu dan meninggalkan Ino di parkiran.

"Kehangatan cinta?" Ino bergumam sembari menatap tangannya bekas menampar dengan nanar.

 _Lagipula dia sudah bahagia._

 _Itu cukup bagimu yang tidak mengerti arti kehangatan cinta._

 _Tamparanmu aku hargai sebagai pengganti rasa kesalmu untuk sahabatnya._

Tiga kutipan itu membuat Ino tersadar akan sesuatu.

Hari berganti seiring matahari berputar mengelilingi Bumi yang menciptakan siang dan malam lalu kembali Pagi.

Semangat Ino turun drastis sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kata demi kata yang terucap dari pemuda itu benar-benar menohok tepat diulu hatinya.

Tak biasa ia pungkiri apa-apa yang dikatakannya mendekati Benar.

Ino sendiri tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan cinta dari sanh Ibu yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dari sang Ayah pun jarang ia dapatkan, karena ia sendiri lebih asyik dengan dunianya sampai lupa ada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat ini Ino berupaya mencari jawaban hatinya, ia merasakan ada panggilan hati dari seseorang. Seakan memintanya untuk mencari jawaban dari sekian pertanyaan yang timbul dan mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Nama lengkap Yamanaka Ino si penyuka warna biru kembali mendatangi toko baju yang ia datangi tempo hari.

Mata birunya terus memperhatikan toko tersebut seakan menunggu sosok yang datang, meski ia bingung mau apa berasa disini, padahal dirinya bukan tipe yang suka diam diri ditempat menunggu yang tak pasti. Itu membosankan.

Kali ini. Hanya hari ini ia melakukannya seperti orang bodoh.

"Nonna, sedang apa berdiri disitu? Mencari Gaun pesta lagi, ya...kebetulan ada merk baru, loh!" Si karyawan perempuan mendekati Ino yang diam mematung.

sepertinya aku pantas jadi patung' Sindir Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Anu...mau tanya pemuda yang kerja disini kok tidak kelihatan? Kalau tidak salah namanya Shimura..."

Inikah tujuan Ino datang kesini?

"Oh, sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk kerja. Sementara peraturan disini kalau sudah tiga hari absen tanpa alasan sama saja seperti mengundurkan diri tanpa catatan," Ujarnya.

"Tiga hari? ah, apa Anda tahu dimana dia bersinggah?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa Noona pacaranya?"

"Bu-bukan...aku-"

"Aku ingat kalau dia suka melukis dan ingin buka gallery sendiri. Walaupun aku bukan teman dekatnya, tapi aku sedikit tahu tentang dia. Dia anaknya serius, namun begitu apa yang sudah dibangun tapi tidak dihargai...dia tidak akan bangkit justru dia akan cari hal-hal baru. Kalau tidak salah ia bekerja di toko makanan. Tak jauh dari sini kok," Ia berkata.

"Tak perlu selengkap itu informasinya. Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan cerita seperti itu, aku mencarinya karena dia masih punya hutang padaku." Ketus Ino.

Kemudian ia pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 _Hutang?_

Kebohongan macam apa yang dilakukan Ino. Ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kakinya terus bergerak mencari kebenaran tentang pemuda itu.

Tubuhnya seketika membeku kala mendapati sosok yang dicari berada ditoko makanan. Pemuda tersebut kerja sebagai Kasir.

'Bodoh, kenapa aku kesini?'

Ino melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.58.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Apaan sih kayak penguntit aja aku!"

Sejak hari itu Ino mengambil dari sekian waktu yang ia punya untuk memantau toko beraneka macam makanan, termasuk roti tersebut, sekedar memastikan apakah pria itu masih ada disana. Hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan membuat dirinya terkadang uring-uringan sendiri.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengannya?

Kurang lebih sudah 4 kali dalam sehari mengunjungi toko tersebut tanpa mau masuk. Ino, dilanda Dilema.

Dan saat ini pun Ino berupaya untuk masuk ke toko roti menjadi pembeli.

"Mau pesan apa No-" Sai sangat amat terkejut begitu melihat si pembeli.

"Sekarang kau kerja disini?" Tanya Ino.

Sai menarik nafasnya sejenak.

"Sekarang kau tidak bersembunyi lagi, hm?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan kira aku bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini." Kata Sai.

"Jangan bercanda. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Tingkahmu itu seperti seorang penguntit dan mencurigakan. Kau tidak tahu...ada cctv terpasang diluar dan mengakses semua sudut, masih mau mengelak?"

 _Skakmat!_

Ino terdiam.

"Terserah apapun itu. Yang jelas aku tidak serendah itu apalagi jadi penguntit. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, masalah waktu itu belum selesai," ujar Ino.

"Ah, kebetulan kalau begitu, aku juga ada urusan denganmu,"

Jam istirahat Sai.

Keduanya duduk dibangku panjang yang berada disamping toko. Disana tempat penyimpanan sepatu para karyawan toko.

Sai sempat bertanya, apa yang dibawa Ino itu?

Tapi gadis itu bilang _rahasia._

"Urusan apalagi?" Sai membuka topik.

"Eng...tunggu sebentar, aku baru ingat bawa sesuatu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf atas tamparanku waktu itu." Kata Ino sembari menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sai.

Bungkusan yang tadi dibilang _rahasia_ ternyata buat dirinya. Sai agak tak percaya. Ternyata gadis ini masih punya sisi baik. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Untukku?"

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk.

"Aku hanya merasa kau akan menyukainya."

"Apa ini jebakkan atau modus?"

"Hey, hey aku kesini mau minta maaf. Jangan bikin aku kesel, deh!" Tiba-tiba Ino cemberut. Tidak tahu apa ya, ia mati-matian ambil waktu sibuknya hanya untuk menemuinya dan minta maaf.

"Asal tahu aja, tamparanmu itu sangat kuat sekali sampai gigiku copot satu." Balas Sai.

"Apa? Benarkah sekuat itu...berdarahkah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Berdarah."

Sai menggaangguk. "Sedikit sih. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Sanggah Ino.

"Begitu. Aku buka ya,"

"Hmm," Balas Ino dengan anggukkan.

Setelah itu Sai membuka bungkusan pemberian Ino. Bentuknya agak familiar.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka..." Ucapan Sai tercekat ditenggorokkan melihat apa isi bungkusan tersebut.

Sai menatap wajah Ino dekat-dekat. "Jawab, darimana kau tahu?"

"Rahasia dong." Senyum Ino mengembang tanpa sadar.

 **Cup**

Tiba-tiba Sai mengecup bibir Ino yang pink meski singkat seraya berkata. "Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kalau aku suka melukis. Arigatou, Ino."

Jantung Ino berdebar kala bibirnya menyatu. Tak ia bayangkan hal ini dipikirannya. Sangat terkejut yang amat. Ini pertama kalinya diperlakukan seperti ini, alias ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh pemuda bernama Sai.

Berani sekali dia!

Sai berhasil memporak porandakan hati Ino.

"Sai..."

"Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku." Sai tersenyum.


End file.
